


Undercover

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard Romance, False Diagnosis, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Medical Inaccuracies, Pre-War, Returning Home, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: When all hopes for attending the University of your dreams seems dashed a certain King Thror hopes to fulfill the wish of his grandchildren for a more subtle guard through their attendance. You just wanted to attend your classes, but between rumor and the attentions of the Princes themselves the plan seems to have changed itself. Though past your bubble a bigger plot seems to be unraveling, soon to become clear, to all of you, in some of the most painful ways possible.





	1. Chapter 1

Litter. Brood. Army. No matter what others seemed to decide to call you all it never seemed to be far off. The only girl and baby out of twelve children seemed to be impressive to any hearing of it, though for you it meant limits. On everything, and now it seemed even your dreams were finally capped as well. For decades your father and older brothers had served the Durin clan. A sudden surprise daughter in a round of triplets after what seemed to be ages of sons brought on great hopes and fierce protection from the men hoping to spend all the time possible with you. Formerly from Numenor they had moved to Rohan early in their first pregnancy and by their third boy your father had followed a job tip and started on security for the crown Prince at the time, Thrain. Soon to be followed by all his equally as formidable appearing sons.

For all the love you received after costs for sending your last brother off to school a few years prior you were left to searching for scholarships to attend the school of your dreams. After years of being sent to the best prep schools in Rohan alongside your brothers that your aunts taught at, partly how you all were granted places in it at first, with your summers in Erebor you had decided on following your oldest brother to Erebor U. One of the most exclusive universities in Middle Earth, on scores alone you had received an acceptance letter, though to fund your schooling all through your summers since you were eleven you had been allowed to work in one of the desserts shop one of the Ruling Family’s relatives. You had thousands saved up but still it wouldn’t be anywhere near enough.

Extra cash was always able to be made when Queen Niro heard why you were saving with errands and tasks as her temporary assistant while she gave her normal assistant a small vacation granting you more to do to fully earn your wages. More and more you grew accustomed to the palace and city you were tasked to race across to complete her requests on one of your brother’s scooters. Each night ending with thorough lessons from your father on self defense and hand to hand combat ensuring you knew how to care for yourself if necessary. Target practice and threat assessment was among the list of added lessons while your mother focused on languages and ensuring you had memorized hundreds of maps and history on cultures.

More and more you pushed yourself until you sat in the hall waiting for the Queen’s signal to enter her chambers in the lavish palace, her grandsons passed through with their cousin Dwalin, all about your age and off to uni themselves. Their conversation all but breaking your heart as loud enough for you to hear at the opposite end of the hall they boasted of their plans for their first week in Erebor U not twenty minutes after you had discovered you had to pay up front two years for the degree you wanted, twelve thousand higher than you could afford. The soft ring of her bell freed you inside with the tray of tea she always took in the mornings away from the chatter of the young Princes.

…

“You think she heard us?” Frerin asked glancing between Thorin and Dwalin, the latter who replied, “Should have. I mean half Hobbit half Numenor, bound to have with those cute ears of hers.” He raised a challenging brow at Thorin silencing his jealous spike.

Thorin sighed, “Just another week and finally I can have a full chance. No tasks tearing her away to Gran or off to Bombur’s dessert shop or changing of the guard having me locked inside a room for half an hour.”

Dwalin chuckled saying, “Ya, we just have to get you, her and your guards alone in a room-,”

Thorin groaned as Frerin did before the latter said, “Now we just have to convince Gramps to lessen our protection.”

They all nodded and went straight to the smoking den where they knew they would find him between his meetings. “Gramps, please. Even you got laxer protection in uni.”

Thror chuckled, “Yes, and at the time I was already betrothed to your Grandmother.”

They all groaned and Frerin said, “We aren’t out to hook up Gramps.”

Thror chuckled, “I know. However by what I heard of your birthday party and the Dams trying to get back to your table. Princes are in short supply and eagerly aspired to claiming.”

Dwalin nodded, “We know.”

Thror grinned, “You won’t even notice they’re there.”

.

Still smirking from his assumed plan Thror turned through the print out of your acceptance letter seeing the required payment for your courses you wished to take. Twelve children, and out of all of them you had the brightest flame in you fueling you towards your incredible dreams. Even in this palace working so close to the Royal family you never seemed phased, always off planning something with pale golden blonde curls bouncing behind you and silvery green eyes focused on all you had to tackle along the way. Years you had worked and nearly torn yourself in half to get into schools worthy of earning your parent’s proud boasting of your achievements as they had for your elder brothers. The paycheck to achieve those goals however, even with the vast hoard of Erebor at his discretion, that amount to hand over up front stung at him deeply.

Tirelessly you had toiled and now a single dollar amount would cut off all you had gained leaving you in a painful limbo. But in this he saw a great opportunity. Your group of triplets had been accepted, they had both won competitions with hefty prizes to fund their degrees leaving just you. He was in need of subtlety, something that always brought him back to you, your brothers drew attention and with a group of them already being there with you they were sure to gain attention while you were always able to slip through most situations unnoticed. A note sent your way had you passing through the door to his smoking den to bow your head at the end of the carpet is armchair was seated on.

A motion of his hand welcomed you to sit in the chair beside his, “Please, Bunny, take a seat.” You nodded and moved to the chair you lowered into and crossed your ankles feeling your jeans shifting around your legs over your boots tucked underneath while your long sleeve shirt hung around you under your tight vest covering the low dip over your cleavage. “I realize this is probably sudden and out of the blue for you. However, it needs to be said as soon as possible.” Folding your fingers on top of your lap he continued, “I became aware of your acceptance into Erebor U and that news of course comes on the heels of hearing that my grandsons were accepted as well.”

You nodded, “yes, I heard. Congratulations.”

He chuckled noting your slightly reserved expression, “Now, I understand how hard you have worked and I am highly impressed with your dedication. So much so in fact that I would like to offer you a deal.” Your lips parted just barely in the ticking of your chin to the side a fraction making his grin twitch wider, “My boys are requesting a more lax guard for their studies. I understand your family has taught you basic defense and threat assessment so I would like to request that while in school you split the courses they are taking with your brothers. They wish for subtlety and you could easily keep me informed of their safety. Basic check ins to each class, informing of any students or passers by meaning to harm them for the other guards to handle, after courses the other guards will step in to monitor them.”

“Your Majesty, as simple as that request would seem, I am unable to attend Erebor U actually.”

Drastically your expression fell with your eyes to your knees drawing him to lean forward to pat his hand on yours urging your eyes back up to him in shock, “My dear, my offer is to fund your degree.” Your lips parted fully, “Years you have shown amazing dedication and it would be a waste to see you get so close and have a monetary boundary on your future. You are a great asset to our kingdom and you have more than earned the aid in attending your dream school. So, you go to class, take a few extra and the guys will handle the rest.” Unable to say no you nodded and accepted the simple agreement, to observe and report back on their whereabouts. After a few minutes discussing what you hoped to do in your first week you rose as he did at the arrival of his aid reminding him of a meeting that sent you back to the Queen.

…

Since the first time seeing you passing through the palace Thorin had instantly fallen for you. Stoic and trying to remain invisible yet present and observing though somehow clearly skipping over the Prince’s eyes remaining fixed on you. Years he had ached to get more than just the few snippets of conversation out of you outside the Few moments he had your attention in his stops into the Desserts shop you worked in.

During each of your shifts he would drop in with his brother and cousins, each time hoping for a smile, learning quickly the best times to drop by so you wouldn’t be over run with orders to stop and talk with them. Each time leaving him aching for more as he watched your blonde curls tucked up, swaying and bouncing to each step in a looped ponytail to keep it out of the way and somehow always the strip you pinned back out of your face would break free to cover those silvery green eyes of yours always seeming to say more than you ever dared to.

Nothing compared to that smile, of which the first time he’d seen it he felt as if he was floating on clouds after it had bowled him over. So breathtaking on your own, but when that broke free it was like he was seeing the first sunrise after a lifetime of dwelling in the dark, bright and unforgiving casting all around you in a bright golden light. Since then he tasked himself to triggering as many as he could, hoping to have you never without one in his presence.

In his eyes you were flawless, fearless and unstoppable. Headstrong against all the struggles along the way he ensured to study and get untouchable grades to earn a place in the school of your dreams, there he hoped to be with you, near you for more than a few moments a day he’d stolen from others just as demanding. Even if he spent years buried in books beside you wordlessly he would be content at least in your nearness.

Again and again he repeated to himself that he would talk to you, he would gain a few private moments a day at your side hoping that it would be enough for you to see he wasn’t trying to be a Prince with you. More than anything he wanted you to see yourself as his equal, because in his eyes with his title you still greatly surpassed him, twenty ladders wouldn’t grant him a peak up at your level. All he wanted was for you to see he was more than his family and you were far more to him than just merely another face in the masses his kin ruled over.

.

Shakily you stood outside the brownstone building you would be sharing with the Princes. The guards would be on the lowest floor in the makeshift lobby with waiting areas for guests while you were on the third on the left half of the building with your brothers in the apartments there normally for guests. While the Princes filled the apartments on the top two floors in the larger spaces fully prepped for them. As close to the Princes and the guards both in Thror’s decision only solidified by the Princes’ suggestion at dinner the night they got their confirmation letters.

Exhaling slowly you gave a grin to the Guards exiting the building to guide your borrowed scooter into the garage under the lobby as your brothers followed in the truck holding your things. Walking inside you eyed the lobby and accepted the solid emerald band with chips inside to locate you and grant you access into the building when paired with your key. Up into the elevator you walked and rode to your floor after hearing the Princes would be arriving in a couple hours after a trip to the Iron Hills.

The simply furnished apartment simplified your move and soon enough you had your duffels and boxes of supplies for school unloaded into each of your apartments before your trip off to claim your books for your assigned courses.

The extras didn’t seem all too daunting past the engineering class. Sure you’d heard enough from your brothers, who had already earned the credits and were unable to attend again, to bullshit your way through a conversation of it but to sit through a course for an entire year, even when it meant more time with the Durin dreamboats didn’t seem like a fair trade at all.

With your brothers around you the people milling about turned their heads to take notice of the daunting pair around you identical in hair and eye color but not much else to passers by aside from your gifted emerald rings.

B “You’ll do fine Jaqi, you’ve heard us enough to get through the rough start.” In a reach up you eased your ponytail out only for it to get tangled in the end of your hair.

C nodded grinning at your furrowed expression at the pesky band stuck in your curls you were freeing, “Exactly. And we can always help you study after your first class to help you catch up even more.”

“Ya, sometime between your joining rugby and football to keep up with the guys.”

They both chuckled and B stated, “You could always try out for something.”

C, “Or just join the other guards in doing laps through our practices.”

You sighed and braided your hair out of your face after easing the band onto your wrist content that your ears were covered as theirs were by their shorter curls just reaching their shoulders. “No teams this semester I think. I’ll just focus on school. Dad’ll insist on laps though.” With a sigh you brushed your tank top down more over your middle as you felt it trying to roll up again off your shifting belt in your walk.

With arm fulls of books you returned back to your apartment where you spotted the Princes each in the driveway to the garage unloading boxes, all unnecessarily shirtless on the cool day. Outside the building a crowd had grown of young women, all drooling over the sight with a great number of them seated on the steps blocking your path as they shared their clips and thoughts to the world with their phones. Rolling your eyes you followed your brothers, bumping the irritated then docile Dams parting for the pair while you followed behind earning jealous glares. Once inside you heard the signal from one of the guards holding them at a distance you had returned triggering the steady lowering on the garage door warning annoyed grumbles from the women outside.

Smirking at you Frerin nodded to your brothers then he eyed your books as he claimed a box and joined Thorin on their dart into the elevator.

Eyeing your books as the doors shut Thorin grinned while asking, “You’re taking Engineering? I didn’t know you were interested in that too.” Almost shocked it seemed by your signing up for it at all.

“Not really, though Dad figures it best for me to tick all the boxes. Already going for a science degree, why not try it, I mean all my brothers have.” You hoped your fib was enough but your slightly jumpy tone and blush on your cheeks only worsened your imagined effect of it.

But still you got that same smile from Thorin and his eyes swept over you with a look in his eye making you guess he was holding back from calling you out, which simply was his mental celebration that you would be in that class as well. Each of your books he inspected recognizing a good chunk you would be sharing easing a possible suggested study group, something all the more necessary if you were taking a full shot at engineering, a subject he absolutely thrives in.

“Well, if you need any help let us know. We could do a study group or something.”

You nodded and walked out when the doors opened to your floor stealing one last glimpse of his solid chest and arms coated in random rune markers and the start of a clan tattoo on his shoulder you couldn’t quite get a full view of at this angle. Behind the closed doors hands patted on Thorin’s back as Dwalin rumbled, “Told you she’d like your tattoos.”

Thorin smirked as Frerin said, “And being shirtless didn’t hurt either.”

Thorin hummed your response again, “Ticking all the boxes.” Mentally picturing your first class together already.

..

First classes went well with each of you splitting assigned courses with the Princes. Pictures to confirm their place each hour with messages for each move onto the next class to the head guard reviewing the cameras across campus to keep them in sights. Mixing between the classes, again you tensed knowing that your Engineering class was next. Students flowed around you with more than a few guys trying and failing to get closer along the way. A heavy door was propped open and sections of seats were grouped off to one side with work stations on the other half of the room, wetting your lips you eyed the choices before moving to claim one in the third row closest to the workstations hoping to get a good view of the board and the stations. Even just taking this class for watching the Princes you still hoped to do well, hating the advice of the main guards saying to just skate through with the bare minimum to just keep the class.

Following your steps was the dark haired and eyed Professor exiting his office uncertain of your place in this class just by the look of you. Short with long pale curls flowing around you and bright eyes he couldn’t quite place the colors of in tight jeans a t shirt under a silver cardigan and heeled boots far. His usual students were Dwarves, thick and stocky or broad Men with few women, but all greatly opposite you. The very pale green shade to your trimmed nails seemed to settle the impression in his mind stirring a smirk onto his face wondering just how long you would last and your reasoning for taking this class at all. Though his assumption was settled at the arrival of the Princes when you snuck your phone out of your pocket you quickly returned at their inspection of the room to take up the three seats right behind you, each leaning in to whisper something to you earning a nod at whatever it was.

.

Open on the table the blank sheet of your notebook was steadily gaining more and more dots in your waiting for the class to start until the Princes finally arrived. A subtle sneak of your phone they would assume as your reading the time you snuck a picture you sent off. “They’re here.” A simple message, to the point. Not filled into the full lingo you simplified it to something casual for you. Again you pocketed your phone and flashed the trio grins in their arrival as their cousin Bofur eyed the room he crossed to take the spot right by you beside his brother Bifur as the Princes stole the chance to lean in with their each unique greetings for you while taking their seats.

Facing forward you eyed the now standing Professor, his hand lowering form smoothing over his short mustache and beard then started his introductory speech for you all. This Mr Reeves you had heard a lot about from your older brothers, all raving about his strict teaching and high expectations for each of the physical tests over written ones adding to their hope that you would do well on natural instinct over knowing the proper terms and names. Each break in his speech however you caught his eyes turning to you, first you assumed it was the Princes but no, you assumed as the clear sore thumb in the bunch no doubt giving him the impression of your not belonging here.

“Can anybody tell me what could aid in the steadying of an uneven load in the axels?” his eyes stop on you for the dozenth time, “You, in the cardigan.”

Your eyes pop up from your notebook and you wet your lips, “Oh, that, would be the, **rotunderum**.”

Few snickers are heard in the class and the corner of his mouth ticks up while your stomach churns at the blush inching over your mostly covered ears through your hair, “For trains, yes.” A subtle twitch of his brow occurred as he took in the stunning silvery green shade of them striking something he couldn’t place in his memory, having seen those eyes before.

“Oh, sorry.”

He shook his head, “Don’t apologize. Not many know about that use for trains, you prefer them?”

“I have a brother that does.”

He nods, “Impressive, Miss?”

“Pear.”

Turning to his desk he eyes his roster for your first name, “I can’t read your first name.”

“Not many can.” Hushed whispers rippled through the room at your answer while the Princes smirked at your addition of, “Hobbitish.” Ticking up his brow once again.

.

A simple introduction had been given and at the Professor’s call to group up he watched you turning your eyes to the workstations you eyed the six seats to each and in a backwards tilt of your head at Dwalin’s tap on it you caught the trio smirking at you in their rise to their feet, lowly stating, **“Come on, bunny.”**

Curiously watching you join the Princes the others wondered why they had chosen you, all assuming they just wished for a final member to fill the table that wouldn’t get in the way of their group dynamic. At the table however your eyes scanned over the table as you raised your wrist to nip at the hair tie there you held between your teeth  in your hands rising to twist your curls up into a lopsided bun only appearing worse when you secured it. A tap on your shoulder from Bifur reminded you of your cardigan too while he shrugged out of his sweater he tied around his waist. In shrugging out of yours the pile of metal shapes drew your eye with the nuts, bolts and screws in a single bowl with scattered bits of wire and engine parts and hinges in between.

Nipping at your lip you eyed all the mess there as Professor Reeves simply stated, “Get started.” No further explanation, just that.

Around you the Princes eyed the piles while the Professor started to pace around the stations only to pause at your lowly saying **, “It’s gotta be a buffalo.”**

Their eyes turned to you as Bofur asked, “Buffalo?”

You nodded and moved the nuts, bolts and screws aside starting to sort through the piles they all began to quickly see what you had. “Body, this pile’s for the head, legs here, and these must be the horns, by the size of the back it can’t be the mountain goat.”

Thorin wet his lips eyeing the engine pieces while the Professor turned open mouthed as you grouped all the engine parts through Thorin asking, “Would you rather work on the body or engine?”

“Um, engine most likely, I have a pretty good idea-,” nipping at your lip you eyed the tool box left on the table, “Just the need the one that clicks and,” you set down a small ratchet and a set of wrenches, “And that hook..”

Bofur and Bifur accepted the box when you found all you would need saying, “We’ll handle the wiring,” leaving Dwalin and Frerin to take up the body work.

At the end of the table the Professor mumbled, “The one that clicks…” And continued his way around the room spotting the other students still absently sorting their piles uncertain of what it was. Beside you however Thorin was grinning in his place at your side working out the pieces he helped to aid you in piecing together blindly without any instruction.

On the table’s by the halfway mark animals, buildings and various contraptions were being constructed with muttered curses form each but yours. Steadily you eyed the body halfway constructed and you nipped at your lip in your rise to kneel on your stool to ease the motor into the frame for Thorin to secure once Bofur had helped Bifur in securing the wires to stretch out to the limbs. In adding the body you all eyed the clear key hole making you all search under your notebooks and the toolbox bringing the smirking Professor over to your table. “Lose something?”

Dwalin, “There’s no key.”

Tapping your fingernail on the table you mumbled what your oldest brothers had told you about their taking his class before, “The key to learning is getting off your ass.”

Curiously Professor Reeves’ head tilted slightly at your crouch to look under the table after inspecting the bottom of your heavy stool, a taped envelope drew your eye and you peeled it off and climbed out to stand up again passing the envelope to Thorin, who opened it finding the key inside he used to wind it up. A whirring inside stirred Dwalin to lift it with Frerin and let it walk its way across the floor. Wetting his lips the Professor eyed you again, “Have you taken my class before?”

You shook your head, “My brothers have though.”

He nodded, “What do they look like?”

Bofur, “Like her, but taller, and wider, and about able to split a wall by looking at it.”

Flashing him a quick smile he nodded again looking you over wordlessly before moving on while noting your time of completion and locating the key. With your model on display in the cubby for your group you stood and made your way back to you desks to pack up for your next classes as the guys lowly praised your natural skills. At your side in lowering your hair again Thorin said, “Hey, we have a tool kit like that back at ours with some flash cards on basic tools and more on parts.” He wet his lips, “We could help quiz you on it, dinners and lunches?”

You nodded, “Sure, whenever you like.”

In your move to leave he stepped a bit closer making you tear down a corner of a blank sheet from your notebook you wrote your number on and passed to him inching his grin wider, “I don’t think we have the same lunch but I’ll spring for pizza tonight.”

“Ok. Sounds good. Thank you.”

He chuckled saying, “No problem. You’re a natural, no sense in letting you fail on terms alone.” Earning a weak chuckle from you.

.

Through to lunch you made it and passed through the main courtyard on your way back to the apartment for your long lunch. In passing however you caught your brothers across the way glaring at a group of men nodding at you in their move closer.

In a farther hall you eyed the Princes passing between classes with Thorin grinning at the sight of you trying to think up something charming to say only to watch one of the men reach out, “Looky here guys, it’s that little **Bushg** with thick thighs from Reeves’ class.” His hand reaching out to smack you on the ass adding, “As if the King’s gonna let his precious heirs-,” in the recoil of his arm you spun coiling your leg around his arm drawing a pained groan from him in your bringing him to his knees with your boot pushing his shoulders down even more.

With a smirk on your face you glanced at his friends saying, “I so rarely get compliments on my thighs.” A firm grip on his clenching hand above your knee drew another groan from him as you knocked it down freeing his leg then moved your boot under his shoulder to force him upright again to look at you spotting your pointed glare, “Thank you for the compliment. Don’t ever touch me.” A grin flashed onto your face and then dropped in your turn away. Any thoughts they had on charging at you died seeing your equally as furious brothers glaring at you in their paths to join your for lunch as they stole glances at the set of assigned students to shadow the Princes, all also children of trusted guards handling the task of faked freedom.

Deep scowls settled onto the faces of said Princes on their way to class while Thorin rushed through saving your contact in his phone his cousins stole the number to add to theirs as well while Thorin sent you a message. **“Want me to punch him?”**

As you drew out your buzzing cell phone you read that message and another right after, **“Thorin. It’s Thorin.”**

A grin eased onto your lips and you almost answered before reading another pop up from the main security guard, “Further assistance needed in the student you immobilized?”

Wetting your lips you answered the guard first, “No. He slapped and complimented me. No threat to the Princes issued.”

To Thorin you replied, **“No thank you, Prince Thorin. I doubt he will do it again if he is smart.”**

Thorin, **“It’s Thorin, no titles, we do live together after all. He mentioned the King.”**

**“Apparently he approved of my thighs, something on a friend of yours the King wouldn’t approve of in his mind.”**

Before he could stop himself he replied making you grip your brother’s arm as you misjudged the curb height and almost fell earning weak chuckles from the slowly relaxing pair, **“You have magnificent thighs. He knows nothing of Grandfather’s wishes for our company.”**

B lowered his phone saying, “Head Guard is forwarding the footage to his team coach.”

Sighing softly you glanced up at C, “You know the King won’t allow us any harm either.”

B chuckled lowly, “I can just imagine what Dad would say.”

“Oh I can hear his shouting already. He’d have ripped his arm off.”

B and C, “Rightly so.”

C smirked saying, “So, what was that from Thorin about your thighs?”

You rolled your eyes at their chuckles around you as you replied to the Prince, unknowingly freeing him from his mild panic at his own message, **“Thank you. Enjoy your class. I’ll see you when you’re through for the day.”**

Exhaling in relief Thorin sent back a simple, **“See you,”** and focused on finding his next seat as you turned your eyes to the guards outside the apartment building ready to allow you inside the building.

Around you they all circled asking for a greater detailing on what was said and how you were struck for the official record that linked up with the footage freeing you to head up to eat. In the elevators you mumbled, “I can feel Dad’s shouting already.”

B chuckled as C asked, “How did engineering go?”

To their surprise they saw your eyes light up in your grin, “We got the buffalo, and it only took me a few moments to figure out what it was and guide the guys on sorting it out. Even remembered H’s get off your ass comment and found the key.”

B snorted, “I bet that ticked Reeves off.”

C, “Just about screamed from what they say. Bet you mastered that engine.”

“Took me a bit, though trying to find the right tools.”

B, “You’ll get it.”

You nodded, “Thorin suggested dinners and lunches, they have a matching tool kit and flash cards to help me out.”

C’s smirk grew, “Ooh, first an offer to help tutor you, then a compliment on your thighs.”

You rolled your eyes, “Don’t start. Mom will hear it as she always does and blow it up. He’s a Prince he doesn’t need to hear ripples of her fluffing up his ego.” Making them chuckle around you.

B, “Don’t know, naming an Eorlingas’ thighs as magnificent, hard to look away from that.”

You giggled again, “I best keep him from talking about my feet then too or you’ll all assume we’re engaged.”


	2. Chapter 2

Long lunch over you made it through a couple more classes, until you found your way into your linguistics course. Straight to your chosen seat you caught Bofur’s slip into the room and grin in his move to your side missing your stolen picture and arrival confirmation for him as he sat down settling his bag in his lap. “Heard bout your scuffle earlier. Nice take down, Dwalin is talking bout getting a picture from security to frame for you.”

You rolled your eyes, “Oh yes, I can picture how thrilled my Dad and older brothers will be to see that. Already had to inform security on why I immobilized him at all.”

Bofur glanced at you with a brow raised, “Oh, cameras, yes, no doubt.”

Flinching out a grin you stated, “Didn’t mean to make you question your freedom.”

He chuckled shaking his head while patting your hand resting on the long curved desks on each elevated section of seating, “No worries, been a bit odd not to see the full suited guards around us. Nearly forgot about the cameras. Makes one picture men in suits in the roof ready to pounce if needed.”

Making you giggle, “I’ve seen the size of your guards, I doubt the ceiling could support them.” Earning a chuckle from him in return.

Looking forward you watched your Professor Baggins enter the room, a bit irritated in his scan over the room until his eyes stopped on you stirring a hint of a grin onto his face before he peered down at his roster deciding you had to be the one belonging to your name. An introduction later a series of questions later on basic understanding points to his course he got to call your name inching out his grin at your answering to it and the follow up questions delving into countless usually missed Hobbitish points. A language mainly kept between Hobbits, even more secretive than Khuzdul, he prized himself on guiding his students through knowledge of at least a few common phrases each year. Now finally he had someone he could freely converse with in his native tongue and share a deeper wealth of your culture, should you be a half Hobbit.

.

With an enthused sendoff from his class with a great hope for the rest of the year you left to your next class with only one more after until you were freed to head home again to start on your first assignments. While your brothers were off at rugby practice with the Princes you sighed at the sudden disappearance of your favorite chips, “Of course.” In a turn you sighed again heading out to the nearest shop mumbling, “I’m gonna have to buy a safe for my snacks.” On the ground floor you flashed a grin at the guards, one of whom was a cousin of yours. “Leo, we have a theft,” his brow inched up, “Someone stole my pretzel rolls and buggles.”

Earning a deep chuckle from him and the trio behind him, “We will put a bulletin out for a thief coated in crumbs.”

“I am tempted to look into safes while I’m out.”

Again he chuckled, “Might need one.”

.

Easily you found your way back to the shop grabbing a basket you settled on your forearm in your stroll to the snack aisle. Absently your mind wandered until you heard a familiar low voice breaking you from your thoughts, “The one that clicks?”

Turning your head you spotted Professor Reeves, “Hi, Professor.”

Shifting his weight on his feet beside his buggy he asked, “Is that really the extent of your knowledge in my class or are you dumbing yourself down for the Princes’ sakes?”

“I may not be on their level in terminology or studies in the field but I’m a quick study and I am actually skilled at solving puzzles and deciphering messes, just like the ones you left on our stations today.”

Two steps was all you got before he stated plainly to your back, “You have managed to win some form of their affections, and as adorable you would look on a postage stamp in the end,” he let out a breath, “Let’s just say I hoped you’d be more than just another title chaser hoping to rub elbows with the nobles.”

“Are you done?”

His brow twitched up, “I’m all ears.” He said crossing his arms over his chest.

“My father and oldest brothers are members of the Royal Guard.” His lips parted as his arms began to slack, “For as thrilled as it makes me to be assumed as the Title Hungry Tart of the week, I grew up working in the palace to afford my tuition. Perhaps you should wonder why your other students seemed so ill prepared compared to the student who can’t name the tool that clicks to find out what they were building. I may be behind on your written exams for now, but I won’t be for long.”

Turning sharply you continued onto the chips as his arms released completely and he returned to his shopping. The weight of his assumptions weighing heavily on him all the way to his house as you filled your basket, paid then walked back with bags in hand. Trotting up the steps your irritated scowl drew their eyes to you and at the counter you halted then turned to face it as Leo stood, “Jaqi?”

Trailing a deep sigh you stated as plainly as you could, “You may wish to inform the King,” he nodded, “There appears to be an assumption that I am the Title Hungry Tart of the week.”

Leo struggled against his smirk, “Will do.”

You nodded, “Thank you, please don’t tell Mom.”

Chuckling again he waited till the elevator doors sealed and sat again mumbling to himself stirring a spreading smirk on the faces around him, “Bet’s on she’s already heard.”

…

“Just breathe Thorin.” Frerin patted his back soothingly as Dwalin finished setting out the cards and notes beside the supply of sodas next to where the pizzas would be set.

A bell sounded and they all rushed to the door. A wide grin spread onto their faces as one flinched anxiously onto yours in their stepping back to let you inside. Holding your bag at your side you passed through to the living room as Thorin rambled out, “So, we’ve got the drinks, some snacks and all the notes, we’re just waiting on the pizzas.”

You nodded and brushed your hair out of your face as you sat down, a stolen glance at your sock coated feet after deciding to leave your shoes in your apartment spread Thorin’s grin. The simple silent statement of comfort in their place eased his worries at least that you would try to be formal and keep to your distant stations. With a dip the couch settled beside you as he claimed the cushion beside you. Step one was down, it was all set up and you were here. Around the table they settled and began on the simplest supply of cards to start with until another ding tore Dwalin to the door.

Eventually it melted into a giggling snack fueled bonding session as Frerin and Dwalin both stole their chances to slip out casually leaving you both to some time alone hoping that being alone with you might encourage Thorin to finally ask you out. Giggling again you eyed the card Thorin had stuck to his forehead mid bite on your next slice, his grin widening as he asked, “What about this one?”

You looked over the drilling tool with a squared bend in the center under a handle you cranked to drill the hole, a few chews later you swallowed and shook your head, “Um, well, it drills.”

Making him chuckle saying, “Well you got part of it down.” Flipping the card over he lowered from his forehead he read the technical description of the brace and then moved onto the next card.

More and more it melted into a series of joking back and forth when you were clueless slowly shifting into your abandoning the cards to lean back finishing off the pizza at each other’s side. A loud chime from the clock tower across the street snapped you out of your joking and broke up the night with you heading home for the early morning workout he was thrilled to hear you would be joining in on, at least on the track around their field.

…

Five am came far too early and after a breakfast you were in shorts and a baggy tanktop with sneakers and hair pulled back in a braided ponytail similar to your brothers beside you. The Princes soon joined you in the path through the lobby out to the walk to the field across campus leaving you soon flanked by the rest of the team eyeing you curiously. The few guards tailing you kept a good eye on your group and while they started on practice you joined the guards in the steady laps around the field. Slow at first you matched their speed but as you kept on, steadily increasing speed until you found a nice pace the team was stunned to see you holding for the long practice.

A shower later when you had gone back to your apartment later and you were back with the guys off to your first classes. Today was another set entirely and much to the excitement of the Princes you shared a lunch with them stirring up a request to share it back at the apartment. Between classes you could see a few glimpses of Professor Reeves trying to steal a moment of your attention you weren’t willing to grant him just yet, leaving him to linger on what he had assumed of you. More and more you settled into your classes even more mingled with theirs bringing with it more and more stolen pictures of them sent off with verifying messages.

..

Another shared dinner bled into another early practice and then into your next slew of classes. Reeves’ went a bit smoother with him being interested to see your minor increase in being able to converse with your group on what to use and how to complete today’s challenge. By week’s end the settling of the team with increased hopes of a first win in next weeks game brought on the first party of the year. At your latest shared lunch however you were reluctantly looped into the celebration you knew the guards would be enforcing your attendance for an extra pair of eyes.

.

Fidgeting with his button down shirt Thorin’s brows furrowed until Frerin draped across his back in a similar shirt in a dark grey contrasting Thorin’s flannel shirt Dwalin had picked for him in a deep green. Dwalin stuck to his simple t shirt over their matching jeans and boots. “Just relax.”

Shaking his head Thorin grumbled back, “Relax, all you say is relax…” With a shove he was out in the hall and off into the elevator, where they found you in a white floral corseted top with thick straps over your shoulders hugging you tightly over your black jeans and wedges. The small dip in the top at your pushed up cleavage drew Thorin’s eyes for a moment until he snapped his eyes back to meet yours as a wide grin spread across his face. A weak grin flashed onto yours in your holding back from ogling the guys as your brothers finished tying their hair back into ponytails.

Thorin grinned as Dwalin stated the obvious for his silent cousin, “You look nice Jaqi.”

Weakly you chuckled saying, “Mom heard about the party.”

C chuckled saying, “Should have heard the battle to keep her out of a dress.”

B chuckled out, “Epic.”

“Finally talked her down to this top and ‘my best jeans and heels’ for the evening.”  Looking over the trio you said, “You are lucky.”

They chuckled and Thorin finally spoke, “Not really, we have to remain under guard for our first party.”

“I doubt they will go to extremes.”

The trio sighed and Frerin mumbled, “I hope not.”

You smirked joining them out to the lobby and street after, where they glanced around wondering where the guards were while you eased the dagger set Leo had slipped you up a bit higher under the back of your top. Anxiously you continued on wondering how you would convince the Princes to remaining close by so you could observe the crowds around them. The closer you got the more they inched closer around you and your brothers at the sea of people growing around you towards the main activity halls lit up, packed with people, drinks and music that flowed out all the way across campus.

Little by little you caught more glances your way and when the team spotted the men around you who all stole their own glances at you when the Princes curiously went to the team’s table of drinks and snacks leaving you under the watch of their fullback and his girlfriend. Both of whom eyed you curiously and started to chat about the classes you shared before she leaned in to ask, “So, any clue on who you might be interested in?”

Hearing your question Thorin forced his grin to remain in place with two drinks in hand, one he offered to you hearing you say with a giggle, “If I told you that my mom would be set on digging up their lives in hopes for courtship by dawn.” Making the pair giggle in your eyeing the drink your hand folded around, “Thank you.”

Leaning in Thorin rumbled by your ear, “Tried for a raspberry blimey, I think that was one you liked from Dain’s New Years bash.”

You nodded and gave him a quick grin raising the cup to your lips for a quick sip feeling his eyes on you watching your reaction. Softly you stated lowering your cup, “Wow.”

His brow inched up, “Not right?”

You gave him another grin, “Maybe a bit too much lime?”

His grin inched out, “I’ll remember that next time.” He said raising his beer to his lips as you raised the glass for another sip feeling the warmth of it coursing through you with the Elven vodka he had chosen settling your plan on the slow and steady nursing of it all night to remain focused.

It seemed as soon as you had entered a slew of women tried to mingle their way closer to the team hoping to find the Princes’ sides. Though much to their irritation the identical pair folding around you in the middle of the team as Dwalin grinned at them from across the group chatting with their team captain. Drink by drink the pair chugged losing track of how much in the noise and mingling crowds around them. A single woman broke through though and in a low sway as she turned to claim a drink of her own Thorin draped against your side humming by your ear, “Your drink is looking a bit low. Care for a refill?”

At Frerin’s cocky grin chuckling at his brother’s assumed smooth line and stolen easing of his hand around your hip you turned your head to answer, “I remembered, I have some drinks at home I’ve been dying to try. Up for some?”

A missed slap from the woman being nudged away from the team knocked the first drink free starting a drink battle coating you three with a mixture reeking of whiskey, vodka and flavored syrups. A grip on the Prince’s belts in the triggered fights brought the brothers out with your brothers, Bifur, Bofur and Dwalin behind you. Quietly the empty streets soon filled with music again as the fights died out. A parked car with a hiding guard sent off a calming message that the Princes were clear of the fights easing the worries that you three could be trusted to guide them to safety. Chuckling around you the brothers grinned at their arms draping around your back for the walk back, a stop to hear a message from the man behind the counter you drew out the hidden weapons you had to pass back to Leo in your path to the elevator.

…

A painful slap of sunrise stirred the brothers painfully from their liquor induced slumber. Tentatively they inched up eyeing the strange bedroom they were in, the massive bed on which they were both tangled in the sheets wrinkled across it appearing to have enough space for a third body between them. A lowering of their eyes at a sudden realization had them peek under the covers across their laps revealing the confirmation of what they had feared.

Frerin, “I’m naked.”

Thorin grumbled, “Same.” His eyes met his brother’s with a hint of a challenging glare taking the assumption of who had slept between them at the hope their shared heated dream had been true.

Frerin raised a hand, “Now, I know that look. If we both had her then that was her choice. Clearly, unless she says she would like otherwise it was a one time thing, for me.”

Thorin sighed only to turn his throbbing head towards the propped open door hearing you call out, “Eggs are ready.” Jerking the covers free of them the pair stood choosing to ignore their lack of clothes anywhere in the room or on them to head out to join you. Hearing the pair leaving their room you called out, “Juice or coffee?”

Though in turning you missed Thorin’s having taken in your smaller figure draped in a baggy shirt clearly their size handed down from your brothers with messy bun on top of your head. With both hands cupping your cheeks in a warm good morning kiss you had no choice but to melt into while flashes of your assumed dream from the night before flooded back to you. Blinking up at the Prince you heard him say, “Coffee, would be lovely.”

Out of the corner of your vision you noticed the lack of cover on the pair you woke up tangled between as Frerin said, “You look well rested.”

You nodded, “You, um,” Thorin again was at your side after pouring himself a mug of coffee, “What, what happened to your boxers?”

Frerin shrugged, “Not certain, you have any clue which room we were in when we tossed them?”

Your head shook, “No,” you cleared your throat softly, “No, you had them when I shifted your clothes to the dryer last night when you were off to bed.”

Thorin’s mug lowered and his lips parted after he swallowed his sip of coffee, “You didn’t, sleep with us?” Frerin’s eyes narrowed taking in the blush and uncertain expression flashing across your face spurring an urge to drop the subject until you were ready to speak of it again.

You shook your head replying unsteadily uncertain of what had happened yourself, “No.” Trying not to reveal your own night of heated dreams after sleeping between the barely dressed men that had formerly been draped across your bed. Wetting your lips you set down the tray of pancakes you had made on the table, “I’ll get your clothes.”

In your absence Frerin leaned in to whisper to Thorin, “Hey, good news.”

Thorin glared at him, “I kissed her, assuming-,”

Frerin waved his hand, “Ah she’s not mad about it. Prince or not if she didn’t care about you she’d have slapped you at least, or thrown us out.”

Thorin wet his lips as he nodded turning with Frerin at your return, both grinning as you offered the jumble of clothes, in which they claimed their portion and first tugged on their jeans and socks. Both holding their shirts when your brothers stirred from their rooms spurring their grins back onto their faces at the larger figures groggily coming to join in on your breakfast each eyeing the shirtless pair.

C, “I see your clothes got cleaned, thought we might have to send you up in some of ours.”

B, “At least we don’t have practice.”

You nodded stealing a glance up at Thorin in your path to fetch some juice for yourself. On your way back to the table you listened to their starting up a conversation stealing glances between you and Thorin as he watched you turn and take your seat again to fill your plate. All through the meal you felt him stealing glances your way as if to silently assure himself of something, and the pink shade to them you assured to be easily from your random bouts of resting your chin in your palms in glancing between the men.

Plates were cleared and at a call from your cousin B and C made their way out to the film they had all agreed to the night before while Frerin and Thorin hung around pretending to look for their things to fill their pockets. Finally their boxers were found under the mess of covers they folded and shoved into their pockets before heading out to find you again in the living room cleaning up the glasses from the night before.

Around you they claimed their portion and joined you to the sink where you couldn’t help but giggle asking, “You thought we slept together?” Glancing between them you added, “The both of you?” your head shook with another giggle at their sheepish glances at you, “Wow, must have been one hell of a dream to have you this bashful.”

Frerin couldn’t help but chuckle moving closer to claim a hug, “Either way, I for one am glad you are not upset with us.”

“For what? I spoiled your party by dragging you back early and somehow missed out on a threesome.” Making him chuckle again.

Rolling his eyes he leaned in kissing your forehead after brushing back your bangs, “I am going to change, Adad wanted us to drop by some book opening.”

You giggled in his path to the door at his next groan, while Thorin kept his eyes on you nipping at his lip until your eyes met his again increasing his urge to lean in and claim another fiery kiss from you. “Please tell me you aren’t going to apologize too. You apparently have a deadline to keep.”

Weakly he chuckled and glanced from your eyes to your lower lip after you released it from between your teeth. “I, was wondering, if you were up for me tonight?”

Your brow ticked up in your curious grin, “For you?”

“I,” again he stole a glance at your next nip at your lip, “For a bite, for me to bite you.” His head shook at your soft giggle, “Not, bite you, for us to bite-, eat!” he inhaled sharply then added, “Are up to eat?”

Again you giggled and he wet his lips feeling his cheeks heat up, “Are you asking me to dinner?”

Hoping you would say yes he timidly replied, “Yes.”

“The group or just us?”

“Us.”

“Another pizza study session, or-,”

He shook his head, inching closer, “No. Um, there’s a nice place not far from here Adad usually takes Amad. They have great steaks and pasta I hear.”

You nodded and wet your lips drawing his eyes to them again, “Sounds nice. So dress then.” Weakly you giggled saying, “No doubt Mom will have at least five for me to choose from by sunset.”

Nipping at his own lip he purred back, “I am certain you will be spectacular as always.”

“I probably shouldn’t keep-,” Again his impatience won out and your eyes closed at his hands settling on your cheeks and his lips folding against yours. In what he planned for a subtle peck your arms looped around the back of his neck rising up onto your toes while his hands lowered and settled on your back. Working his lips against yours however the action seemed familiar and brought back more of what he hoped were memories of the night before.

A content hum from him turned to an irritated huff at the bell tower sounding, resting his forehead to yours, “I will get us a table and text you the time.”

You nodded and he stole another quick peck at your arms lowering from his neck as his eased off your back. “Enjoy your book stop.”

He grinned at you in his back step away, “I will see if they have the next in your series while I am there.” At your lips parting he said “And yes, I do have to.” Chuckling in his turn to the door, mentally assuring himself that even after the night before with Frerin he would take things as slow as you wished.

.

“Well?!” Frerin’s brows inched up as he exited the shower he left running for Thorin to walk into, wrapping a towel around his waist, “How’d it go?”

Thorin chuckled saying, “I asked her to dinner.”

Frerin, “See! Knew you could do it!”

“Only thing is, I have to get a table at Adad’s little place he takes Amad.”

Frerin dried off as Thorin hastily scrubbed trying not to focus on the tingle of his skin where your hands had settled to keep calm with his company, “I am certain Adad will make a call when he hears who you’re finally taking out.”

Thorin, “Just hope Gramps-,”

Frerin, “Oh he loves her, so does Gran. Your One can tear a grown man’s arm out of the socket with her thigh, no greater compliment to a future Queen.”

“Oh don’t you start.” He said wringing out his hair after shutting off the shower accepting the towel from Frerin, who he joined in brushing their teeth before they separated to redress in their clean jeans, socks and dress shirts they rolled up to their elbows. “She does not need that pressure, we still have years to graduate and Adad is well before us in inheriting the title and Dis before us with the boys.”

Fenrir couldn’t help but smirk back humming out, “She will look lovely on our stamps.”

Thorin’s grin held but he still shook his head joining his brother down to the waiting car outside while dialing his father’s number. A simple explanation and a startling elated scream from the other end of the line playing out on speaker from their mother followed by Thrain’s promise to settle a reservation for a table for the pair of you tonight while Diaa hurried down the hall to share the news with Queen Diaa and Princess Dis in their morning tea with the boys.

.

Sure enough in their frenzy word had rippled out and from your father, brothers and mother you had received countless messages and calls with a drop in from a friend of your mother’s, a designer with a full rack of dresses that had been ordered for you weeks prior now useful for such an occasion. A simple trading of flirtatious messages filled your day until the Princes returned home and Thorin headed upstairs to freshen up. With book in hand a knock later and you opened your door to the Prince now sporting an outer vest extending a pair of bundled orchid in his hand secured by a golden ribbon. His eyes scanned over your deep blue sleeveless dress secured by a sheer panel secured by a strap around the base of your neck. A sweethearts neckline underneath, hugging you tightly to the sash at your waist where the layers of the skirt hung to your mid thigh with heels to match accentuating your legs, making them seem longer, even next to the tall beaming Dwarf escorting you.

The simple dinner was soon discovered and within the hour the kingdom had picked up on a new possible addition to the Ruling Clan. News had picked it up spiraling it even more out of control and with no clues form the Durins themselves as to which Prince had taken you out already the pictures captured of the Princes in school gave them ample information on who you were, what you were studying and how you were doing in your classes.

A warm goodnight kiss was your parting as the Princes were expected to an early stop on their second day off. Though unexpectedly you had a call of your own form Queen Niro bringing you down to the waiting car outside. A last minute trip to the Palace brought you face to face with her only for a moment before she tugged you into a tight hug. Her grin spread and she guided you through to join Diaa, Dis and the youngest Princes for morning tea.

Glancing between the cheerful Dams elatedly sharing the plans to include you in a weekly stop for tea you kept your eyes from little Fili who was on your lap nipping at his lip with handfuls of your hair he was weaving into a braid he had been hoping to master one day. By the end of the tea Kili was beside him leaning on your bent arm staring at your hair wide eyed at the curls he pulled straight that bounced back again. The calm demeanor around them settled their imagined hopes of you possibly having a pebble of your own soon enough to add to their growing clan.


	3. Chapter 3

Just under two months into your relationship and each day you seemed to grow more and more exhausted with trying to keep up with the secret role the King had granted you. More and more the Princes struggled trying to ease whatever was bothering you, though failed at uncovering just what it was. Settling into your schedules you somehow managed to slip the messages in and even impress Professor Reeves, who even after your first misunderstanding he could see up close just how deeply you had bonded and how far past the titles you had settled with each of the Princes nearing family already. Always stirring a grin onto his face that it truly was a genuine relationship between you, something far more comforting getting to know Thorin that he was not being forced into being with someone for political reasons.

Today however his eyes kept turning to you at your staring at the contraption he had fashioned. Subtly you had been bumping the trashcan to your side and had eased off the lid to rest in front of your legs. A hushed question about oiling the hinges was brushed off and more and more into his description of what it did and how they would be trying to recreate it Thorin especially kept glancing at you between strokes across your back until the whine only you could hear was audible for everyone and as it shifted again you raised the lid. A heavy thud sounded on the lid rested on your shoulder when the cap to the engine flew off of the now smoking engine.

Wide eyed the Professor turned taking in the sight of the smoking cap in the metal can as well as his contraption as you set the lid back on the can dousing the start of a possible fire in the can. Flatly he stated, “Now, you all get started, and don’t forget to oil your hinges.” Playfully glaring at you in your flash of a smirk as he lowered to inspect his contraption while Bifur nudged an extinguisher closer to him.

.

The day stretched on and a late night study session had your head dipping to your open book as your arms fell around your head. Countless stolen glances at you brought grins onto the faces of the Durins around you in their late night study session for a set of tests in a couple days. Shaking his head Thorin shushed Dwalin’s question of waking you, grinning that he got to sneak his coat off to drape over your back granting you a small nap. A continued buzzing as the time drug on from your bag finally brought Frerin to open it mumbling, “Her brothers can’t be this concerned.”

Eyeing the screen lit up with a stream of messages his brows furrowed drawing Dwalin to his side. Opening the message window he licked on the one marked under ‘Big Bird’ with a string of messages, the final two stating, “Status update.”

Dwalin looked over the group as Frerin hit the camera button and passed the phone to Bifur saying, “Take a picture,” scooting back to his seat across from you once he scrolled through the former pictures and replies you had sent.

With a brow raised Thorin asked, “picture?”

Frerin nodded, “Act casual.” Tapping his finger on his open book while Bifur leaned back saying, “Bofur, drop the book, we’re not studying Hamlet, why are you holding it like that?”

Again Frerin stated, “Casual.”

Dwalin furrowed his brows at his book again as Bofur gave an exasperated expression at his own notes until Bifur passed the phone back to Frerin who mumbled while typing after sending the approved picture off to Big Bird, “Now, um, ‘in the library studying still’,” he nodded and hit send, “That should do it.”

Thorin eyed his cousins asking, “What should do it?” He asked taking the phone to scroll through the messages and pictures, “No wonder she’s so fucking tired. They have her tailing us.”

Dwalin chuckled, “No wonder they’ve been so lax on guards and were so rough on that lad first day that touched her.”

Frerin, “Could have said something. Poor thing, working herself so thin trying to sneak this all in.” His eyes wandering to Thorin who shifted his coat higher on your shifting shoulder. Carefully when the session had ended you were helped up and your things put away while you were nestled against Thorin’s chest in his arms with your legs in one arm at his side for the walk back home again. The sight of you being carried jerked Leo to his feet only to calm seeing your drowsy snuggling closer to his chest earning a chuckle from him in the path to the elevator.

.

A startled morning wake up had you jolting up scanning around your room in search of your phone. A simple tap of your finger had the message window open revealing the picture and message you didn’t send. Groaning into your hands you folded forward only to pop up at the dip in your mattress. At your side the calming grin on your shirtless boyfriend’s face you spotted the dandelion between his fingers he tucked behind your ear, “Morning.”

Sheepishly you replied, “Morning.”

Chuckling lowly he said, “I crashed in your spare room, heard you jolt up leaving breakfast in the slow cooker.” His arm snaked around your back easing you against his chest as he pulled your covers up to your waist.

“About, the messages-,”

He shook his head, “Doesn’t matter.”

“But-,”

He shook his head, “Nope. At least now I know I have a greater excuse to get more time alone with you.” Making him chuckle as you giggled and rolled your eyes, “Though, we have a bit until practice, and I would very much enjoy making out with my girlfriend until I have to get tackled by giant hairy men into the mud.” Inching closer as your arms folded around his neck at his lips melting against yours flattening you both into the mattress and pillows again.

.

For your worries about the others taking it harshly you were surprised at their support and even interest in what pictures you were taking of them and full continued support for you and your relationship with Thorin, still publicly up in the air as unconfirmed as to which Prince you were in fact dating. A game all the students and Professors enjoyed joining in on feigning ignorance as to who they shared classes with and which Durin you were cozying up to. Each week you drew closer to the youngest Princes as well as their mother and father in your stops in at the Palace. In four days you would be having a huge Halloween bash at the Palace.

This stop in had the guys with you and laughing at the fake sideburns and dark brown hair with bright blue contacts in a blazer over your jeans you tried on as a joke with Dis about trying out the costume team they had hired this year. Loudly you laughed and as Dis was being fitted you claimed the babysitting duties under guard to take the boys out to a nearby park to test out the disguise. Watching the pair at a strong breeze you blinked a few times to settle your contacts as you heard helicopter hovering above you behind the boys on the pair of rocking horses. Squinting your eyes you picked up the boys as the guards around you dropped at the sedating darts hitting their chests easing your finger between your lips for just a moment. A pair of arms circled your chest and you were lifted from the ground with a heavy cloth folded across your mouth making your eyes roll back.

…

The idling of an engine opened your eyes with your lap coming into focus, finding you in the back of a van, strapped into the far back seat your head raised and turned to spot the boys sniffling in their car seats beside you facing the back window. Shifting your gaze over the seats in front of you the four men strapped into the rows ahead behind the driver were quietly relaxing as you silently moved your hand to Kili’s lap jerking his eyes to you. A nod of his head came at your finger tapping his lips, reaching down you unhooked the buckle on his seat while Fili eyed you and shared his signal to remain quiet. Shrugging your seatbelt off you to raise the boys into the trunk area where they crouched down, in your turn the driver called out something signaling the men to turn bringing on an unexpected punch to the first closest to you.

A second punch landed on the man beside him and in a slide over the seat in front of you your leg swinging knocked the other two out. Planting your feet on the seat your hand fisted in the driver’s hair in your shove slamming his head into the driver’s wheel. Sliding forward you slammed on the brakes moving to the side of the highway you were on, putting the van in park before your turn to climb back to the boys. A shove opened the back door and you raised the boys leaping out to rush to the cement barrier you climbed over out of the way of the 18 wheeler blaring by you. Sprinting across the turn off ramp you hurried your way off to the city in the distance, slowing down in the parking lot of a mall.

On the mall lot your pace slowed and shifting the boys in your grip you slowed down shrugging out of your blazer eyeing the car plates around you spotting the Gondorian tunes as you fashioned a sling out of the blazer you nestled the pair in. Carefully you held them with one arm reaching up to pull off the side burns on your cheeks before you stopped at the bed of a truck you used to help hold the boys as you found a hidden dagger in the back of your strapless corseted blue and silver corseted top to slice the securing string of your wig.

Sweetly smiling at the boys saying, **“Boys, how would you like to see Reptar takes Paris?”**

Their grins flashed across their faces as you pulled off the wig and secured your dagger again before unraveling your long hair helping to hide your bare shoulders. Propping your foot up you eased your emergency phone with built in wallet in the case out of your heeled boot and slid it into your front pocket nodding your head, **“Come on. Let’s go see a movie.”** Gently you wiped their cheeks then removed the contacts one at a time dropping them in the trash along with your wig as you trotted ahead with a glance behind to ensure the men weren’t following you in your hurry to mingle in the crowds.

Scanning over the crowds you entered the mall as the boys asked, **“Where are we going?”**

You passed through the door saying, **“We go in through the mall, just over here.”**

A pair of gasps came from the boys seeing the poster for the Pokémon film having you ask, **“Care to see that instead?”** They both nodded and you giggled glancing down at the phone you pulled from your pocket to turn it on and unlock it. A few taps of your fingers and a subtle picture taken of you three in your looking up at the poster was sent off to B’s social page knowing he would pass on the word.

Straight to the ticket counter you walked and started to select your film, **“Looks like we got some time. Good, we can pick up some things.”**

Five tickets were bought with a spot chosen up at the back over and entering hall and paid for with a bill from the wallet holding a few from each currency available in Middle Earth and then pocketed in your path out through the mall again. Straight to the tall map in the meeting of gals you walked and found the phone app you used to dial in a Cousin’s number then raise it to your ear.

With a grin at the elderly woman grinning at the boys huddled in your sling and grip you stated to the response of a Rohirric, “Hello?”

“Jimmy Jam.”

“Bunny.”

“Hey, our here at,” your eyes scanned to the top of the map board, “West Peak Mall. Gonna watch the new Pokémon flic, thought you and Izzy might want to join in unless you’ve seen it. Already bought he tickets.”

A weak chuckle left him as he replied, “Sure thing, I’ll wrangle her from bed and get her dressed for the flic, be there in twenty.”

With a grin you pocketed the phone after his call ended and then followed your decided path keeping watch around you for the four minute walk into the children’s store. Grins spread on the boys faces as you said, **“I think we need some supplies to freshen you boys up.”**

Fili stole a peck on your cheek saying, **“Thank you. I’ve been trying to hold it.”**

Kili nodded, **“I peed back in the van.”**

Softly Fili whispered, **“They’re not going to find us, are they?”**

With a grin you said, **“That was my cousin on the line. He’s gonna come out and help me look after you. Spread the word safely back home so we can fly back in time for Halloween.”**

A few racks in and you picked a baby bag, a pair of bags of diapers, wipes. On the way to the pants display for a fresh change of clothes your eyes rose to the cheerful woman approaching you. Her bright silver eyes glowing as she asked in Gondorian, _“Misplace your bag?”_

Rolling your eyes with an exhausted huff you said, _“Oh you have no idea. My ex had the boys and then just shows up mid shift and ‘somewhere between the ballpark and Chilis’ he got ‘mugged’ oh ya, big threat a giant green bag with Murphy the turtle on it. Must have a laptop in it or something in it.”_

She chuckled holding the basket she eased your selections into and started to share her own woes about her baby daddy between glances at the boys until you had chosen a change of clothes for each and went to the counter to pay where she helped you put it all in the new bag she unwrapped for you. Then she said, _“If you need it we’ve got a bathroom for mothers in the back you can freshen them up in.”_

_“Thank you.”_

She grinned and nodded waving her hand, _“Us mother’s have to stick together.”_

Once inside your brow rose taking in the spacious bathroom with large stalls with baby holders and changers in each along the walls with a set of tall and short sinks in the center with benches. In the first stall you carried the boys setting them on the changing table saying, **“Alright, who’s first?”**

One at a time you changed the pair of them easing their discomfort before they sat on the table as you relieved yourself and eased your jeans up again. Wetting your lips you eyed the toilet after standing at your stomach’s near growl above the painful cramp yet to cease sine your waking.

Kili, **“Did you miss?”**

You giggled then answered glancing at them, **“The medicine they gave me, it’s making me dizzy. I have to make myself sick to feel better ok?”**

They both nodded and Fili said, **“You’re not hurting?”**

You shook your head, **“I’ll be fine once I do.”**

Inhaling steadily you raised your index and middle fingers to your mouth you eased in until your stomach lurched as it should. A heavy heave and you watched your breakfast smoothie come back up with an oddly colored ring in the middle of the multicolored glob that plopped into the toilet.

Looking at you concerned the boys watched you dab your mouth with a clump of toilet paper you added to the bowl before flushing it mumbling in Rohirric, “I am not digging that out. Sorry daddy.” Inhaling deeply you turned holding back your wince at the increasing pain in your pelvis, shouldering your makeshift sling again they climbed back into after you had shouldered their new diaper bag.

Kili, **“You’re better now?”**

You nodded saying, **“Yes. Now, let’s get something to eat and go take up our seats in the theater.”** Widening their grins. Straight out again you passed through the store thanking the woman again then made your way back to the theater.

…

“My babies!” Dis squeaked our again in her pacing inside the sitting room after word of a missed check in from the boys had been checked and brought the unconscious guards to the King’s attention. Uncertain of just how long they had been gone the full guard went into a flurry and soon enough they watched a helicopters flight plan pass well out of their borders.

At the table your father stood gripping the edge watching the footage of you once again being snatched up after folding around the boys, of which their tracking necklaces were removed. _“Come on Bunny!”_

Staring at the film he groaned again only to feel his eldest son lean in saying, “Wait, roll it back.”

The group moved closer as the tape was rolled back and F said, “See, ring,”

Thror, “Yes, and then it’s torn off.”

F shook his head, “No, her finger,” walking around the table Thror watched the slowly playing back tape as your finger eased into your mouth with the ring then came out clean.

Your father let out a relieved breath, “There you go Bunny! She swallowed it, or cheeked it.”

Across the room another guard member turned on the previously abandoned tracker program seeing the boys being tossed away. “It’s faint, but it’s reading Gondor.”

Thror sighed saying as he moved to his emergency phone on the desk at the far wall, “I’m calling Arathorn,” in a glance at the first guard he added, “You get that picture of Jaqi ready to be sent out to them.”

Softly again your father watched the rest of the video play while F rubbed his back, both whispering, _“Come on Bunny.”_

Dis lowered her hands from her mouth asking, “If she swallowed it, how long will that last?”

The head guard said, “Um, it’s hard to say. But, either way, she’ll need to have it removed when she gets back. We can’t chance that metal meeting her stomach acids.”

A tear rolled down her cheeks as Thorin along the wall asked, “She could get sick?” The wordless expression in response to that sent him back into his seat between Frerin and Dwalin. The latter said, “She’ll get them home soon.”

.

Not even three hours later the door flew open and B raced through the door passing his phone to his father who jolted up with the King as he said, “Picture!”

A sigh of relief spread through the room as they saw you in your natural appearance with the boys in your arms grinning at the phone over the message, “Pokéstop 😉.”

Thror glanced at he guard at the tracking station, “Any hits on that tracker?”

He shook his head, “No. the signal’s growing weaker.” Spreading a clenching of their stomachs assuming that meant the worst for your tracker.

Not even five minutes later your father’s phone rang and his brow inched up as he answered the phone, _“Jim?”_

_“Hey uncle Dabo, I was wondering, I didn’t know Jaqi was our here, I thought aunt Jewel would have called for me to set up the spare, anyways, just saying, no worries if she’s said she’s staying in a hotel she’s staying at mine if I have to tie her up and drag her there.”_

_“She showed up at yours?”_ That drew everyone’s attention to him as they stood.

_“Nah, she bought movie tickets for me and Izzy, guess she got off the bus at the mall instead of the depot again.”_

Closing his eyes he rubbed his face saying, _“Alright, when you get there please tell her to call me.”_

Jim chuckled, _“No problem, probably let her phone die by accident. I’ll lend her mine, either way Boromir and Faramir heard about it and they’re bringing their girls too, plus they have watch of little Estel today as well, full day of it with a full bull pen too. For all her hopes of sneaking out to an unguarded flic.”_

_“Thank you,”_

_“I’ll let you get back to it. All my love and all that.”_

Pocketing his phone he glanced over the crowd and met Thror’s eyes, “Jaqi called my nephew Jimmy, him and his daughter are meeting them at a mall for a film,”

Dis, “She took them to a mall?”

Thror stepped closer, “What else?”

“Jim told Boromir and Faramir, the Steward’s grandsons, they’re taking their children and have watch of Prince Estel. A full guard is in tow. She’s going to contact me when he gets there.”

They all let out a breathe of relief as Thror moved to the phone, “I’ll let them have the film, they can have her taken to the hospital after. Get the jet ready.” A guard bowed his head and Thror set his hand on the phone to pass word onto King Arathorn only to lift it at the ring from a call from the King in question.

Parroting back what he was told Thror stated, “They have the Men in custody. She knocked them out left them on the side of the highway, there’s footage of who they thought was Dis running off to the mall they lost her in the lot. He has a full team in the security room. They have full view of her from the picture we sent.”

Dis moved closer to his side as the feed was pulled up on the monitor along the wall, flashes of images of you purchasing tickets then going to the children’s store harmlessly with the grinning boys in your arms. Tearfully she folded against Vili’s chest stating in relief, “They’re not scared.”

Vili chuckled muttering into her hair, “I told you she’d be able to calm them. Even stopped to change them and get supplies for them first.”

Thorin moved to their sides setting his head on top of Dis’ to stare at your image looking for any concern or pain in your expression, “She doesn’t seem in pain.”

Frerin nodded, “Probably just hungry.”

Thror watched the next picture pop up of you entering the theater after a stop at the concession stand as the Gondorian group strolled through the front entrance to the mall. “Security team is just a few minutes behind now. They’ve called ahead and booked the remaining tickets, but they’d already sold two thirds of them.”

Dwalin, “They’ll be fine.”

F, “Jaqi likes the back row, probably picked the corner. Easy to protect.”

…

**“How about chicken tenders?”**

Fili nodded and Kili said, **“Extra skittles!”**

You giggled and got to the desk where you gave the order of three tenders along with a sprite, leaving your film choice for the tenders to be delivered. Fili and Kili held the candy as you held the drink and turned to go take your seats. A familiar blonde head with a cheerful little girl in his arms arrived with a pair of casually dressed guards around them with a pair of chestnut haired brothers holding their own wavy haired little girls and a dark haired boy between them. Chuckling weakly you chuckled at Jimmy in his approach to you, “Jimmy Jam.”

He chuckled wrapping his free arm around you kissing your forehead, “Bunny.” His eyes lowered to the boys offering his free hand, switching to Khuzdul, “I’m Jimmy, pleasure to meet you.”

Leaning in you kissed Izzy’s head in her lean to give you a hug as the boys introduced themselves to him and to Izzy. Turning your head you greeted the brothers and their girls with Estel giggling and giving you a tighter hug earning a peck on the head from you. Faramir grinned saying, “You already ordered?”

You nodded, “Yup.” In a reach into your pocket you passed Jimmy his pair of tickets at Boromir’s saying, “You can go ahead and head in for your seats, we’ll be in shortly.”

Again you nodded and two of their guards broke from the group to join you on your way to your seats. The darkened theater had the boys looking around curiously in their first trip to one while you carried them through to your designated door the larger guard opened for you while the other led the way inside. A hall and a turn later they both gasped mumbling about the size of the screen they stared at in your path up the steps gritting your teeth at the stabbing pain you were feeling. But in the seat it dulled a bit and you settled back with the boys in the seat beside you closest to the wall to share their seat giving them a clear view of the screen without anyone blocking it with their bag in the chair to your right.

Lounged back you propped your feet up trying to subtly rub your navel over your jeans watching as the previews started. The men again were grinning in their path up past the small gasping crowd recognizing them in the path up to the back row they had bought out along with the square of seats in front of them. Giggling together the children chatted through the first portion of previews until you felt another sharp sting in your side after another sip of the soda.

Inching forward in your seat you glanced at the boys saying, **“I’m going to head to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”**

They nodded at ease in the large group and clearly armed guards keeping watch over you all. Behind you the same pair from earlier joined you on your path to the bathroom. Thankfully there was a clear stall where you eased your jeans down and grumbled nearly folding in half at the painful cramp and seeming dam burst of blood as you eyed the few droplets dried on your panties. A second grumble seemingly alarmed another woman in the room to your discomfort bringing her to your stall with a knock.

 _“Do you need a pad Deary?”_ A rummage through a purse later she crouched passing it under the stall to you. _“I always carry extra, even after my change.”_

Gingerly you accepted it, _“Thank you.”_

_“Not at all, mine used to hit me at the worst times too. Terribly painful cramps to boot.”_

Wincing again at the next cramp you eased the package open and put the thick layer on as she turned to leave. Next you cleaned up and stood easing up your pants to turn seeing the bright mess your body had let out as you raised your foot to hit the handle groaning at the shift in the room at your dizzy spell you took as the painful start to an early period triggered by the stress of the day. Straight to the sink you went to wash your hands to see your pale complexion, wetting your lips you exited the bathroom and asked the larger of the guards, “Excuse me?”

He nodded, “Yes Miss?”

“Are there plans after the film?”

“Yes Miss, we are instructed to take you to the King’s Doctor and the boys straight to King Thror, who is flying out as we speak.”

You nodded turning back to the theater, “Good, I think I might need that Doctor.”

“Miss?”

You shook your head, “I’ll be fine through the film. Maybe some food will help.”

“Of course Miss.” He said following you back to his place at the base of the stairs as you settled into your seat seeing the orders of tenders arriving you tore apart and blew on for the boys to dip in the sauces as you snacked on your own order hoping the food would help ease your nausea.


	4. Chapter 4

The movie went over splendidly for the boys who got to experience their first actual visit to a cinema. Outside the mall in their bouncing into the waiting car sent for you the boys chatted with Estel, who scrambled into his own car seat to be secured by Boromir as you secured the boys and buckled in beside them wetting your lips shaking your head at Jimmy’s concerned gaze seeing how pale you were. Straight away you were driven to the Palace where the boys cheerfully bounced outside peering up at your in Estel’s offer to show them his room.

With a nod you said, **“Go on. Your Grandpa should be here soon. Have some fun.”**

They giggled and turned racing off while Boromir set down his girl who soon raced after Faramir’s girl and Izzy off to head to their garden playhouse while Jimmy wrapped his arm around your middle, “Come on. Let’s get you to that Doctor.” Turning to lift you in his arms for the walk behind Faramir to the Doctor’s Wing fully stocked for any emergency.

.

_“What all are your symptoms Miss Pear? I heard you swallowed your tracking ring.”_

_“I um, ya, well I threw that up in the mall.”_

His grin flinched wider passing off the blood samples for testing he had just drawn, _“Good, that is good. Just lingering nausea now? You are looking really pale.”_

 _“I started to get these pains in my pelvis.”_ He nodded, _“And I thought it might be the stress, but, I started bleeding,”_ he nodded, _“And it really was way more blood than I usually lose with my period. And I keep having these stabbing pains.”_

He nodded, _“Well, if you wouldn’t mind removing your shirt and lay back we can take a look.”_

The buttons across the front were easily removed and you set your top aside leaving you in your strapless bra as you started to lay back only to wince and freeze at another cramp. Exhaling shakily you lowered with the Doctor’s help only to bite your lip at his feeling around your stomach. With brows knitted together he asked, _“Do you have cramps like these usually?”_

_“Not really. Few bad ones in the second day, other than that no, nothing close to this.”_

He nodded, _“For now I’m going to give you something for the pain and some fluids while we wait on those blood results.”_

_“Okay.”_

.

Laying back again you eased your hand across your chest to grip your arm under the blanket they had given you in your chills even with the borrowed scrub shirt on you. A plane touching down on the private airstrip was heard and with it brought the distant sound of Thror greeting his grandsons while voices carried on their path to your door. Through the heavy door your father passed through with your four oldest brothers who hurried to your side and folded around you in tight hugs. Settled beside you your father stretched out holding you through another painful cramp even with the meds you whimpered through gripping his shirt tightly. Behind them the door opened again and you all looked up at the Doctor entering again as you shifted up wincing at another cramp.

Anxiously he looked you over and said when he stopped at the foot of your bed. _“Miss Pear, I believe I found out what happened to have you in this much pain.”_

_“How bad is it?”_

Inhaling sharply he stated, _“Well your scans on your stomach came back clear, no damage from the ring. Though, your blood work came back positive, I believe the sedative and stress from today triggered you to miscarry.”_

 _“I,”_ tears welled up in your eyes and your father folded around you at your lean into his chest, not giving you a chance to feel ashamed at conceiving without being married or what having to share the news with the Durins.

 _“The pain should ease and pass in a couple days. It was quite early, barely over a month I would guess for it not to appear on the scans yet.”_ Quietly the Doctor slipped out of the room leaving you to calm down while your brothers folded over what little was left exposed of your back.

Against the chest collecting your tears you mumbled weakly, “I didn’t know.”

Kissing the top of your head your father cooed back, “I know. You would have said something, to them and us.”

Sniffling again you tried to add jokingly, “Just once and baby, great genes.”

Your brothers chuckled as your father rumbled out while stroking your back, “Just how your Mom and I were wed.”

Peering up at him he smiled at you knowingly as your eldest brother said, “I wasn’t born till your second anniversary.”

He nodded wiping your cheek, “Some times early on, it just happens.” A tear streamed down his cheek matching your next one he wiped away, “Eru sends us little ones, sometimes even when we don’t notice. So comes snow after fire. It hurts but we will find happiness again through this.”

“How am I supposed to tell them?” You weakly trembled out.       

Turning towards the door he heard Thror approaching and he asked, “Would you like me to tell the King?”

Nodding you replied, “If you wouldn’t mind.”

He kissed your forehead again, “Just relax, we’ll have you on the plane back soon enough,” and eased off the bed and turned to head to the door.

On the other side of it he hurried to wipe his cheek catching Thror with a concerned look on his face asking, **“The Doctor wouldn’t say much past the ring being purged and not harming her, how is Bunny?”**

**“She is still in pain, the Doctor said that would pass in a few days. Past that there isn’t much he can-,”**

**“Surely we can do something? Was there a broken bone or-?”**

His words broke off at your father stating plainly, **“She was pregnant.”**

Thror’s heart sank, **“Was?”**

 **“The Doctor believes between the sedative and the stress her body wasn’t able to-, he said it was barely over a month, not uncommon for stress to, even she didn’t realize she was-,”** With tears looming in their eyes Thror moved in claiming a momentary hug catching a glimpse of you laying between your brothers through the window on the door, stepping back he said, **“The jet will be ready soon. I’ll see to it she has everything she needs when we get back.”**

 **“Of course. I’ll make sure she’s ready.”** Thror nodded then turned to go back to find the boys again, uncertain of how to spread the word himself, especially to Dis. Your acceptance into their clan now was official with the nameless child to be marked to Thorin’s line of heirs with you officially his Consort now, soon to be delicately announced to their people when they were certain you had found your solid ground again.

.

The jet was finally fueled up and on your feet again holding your own shirt again you grinned lowering to accept Prince Estel’s hug that the girls joined in on before racing off again freeing you to rise and accept hugs from Jimmy, and the Brothers. King Arathorn walked out to bid you farewell with a handshake of his own along with his hushed condolences as Thror held the boys already nodding off in his arms mumbling still about the film. Behind the trio you walked under your father’s arm holding your worn blazer as your brothers took the diaper bag you had bought from the aid who had first taken it in your arrival.

Against his side you grit your way through the flight back watching Erebor grow closer. When the wheels touched down however you had passed out fully and were carried off by your father, who was asked to take you in to their own Doctor’s Wing where a full private room was set up for you. Right away you were groggily helped into the sweats and tank top B and C had brought you along with extra blankets and pillows for you. Nestled in the nest they made for you another bag of fluids were added to the iv still in your arm as you dozed off again hearing the Durins cheerfully greeting the groggy boys being taken off to be bathed, changed and readied for bed.

.

Anxiously looking around Dis spotted Thorin still staring at his phone after the unanswered message to you when he had helped Kili into bed alongside Frerin, looking at her grandfather she asked, “Jaqi went home?”

Thror shook his head, “No, Jaqi is in the Doctor’s Wing.”

All eyes turned to him as Thorin said, “What happened?”

Thror wet his lips, “Apparently, the sedative and the stress, caused her to miscarry.”

Gripping Thorin’s shoulders Dwalin and Balin kept him upright as Frerin leaned against the wall through Dis’ clapping her hands over her mouth mirroring her mother and grandmother’s tearful reaction. Vili, “Is she in pain?”

Thror nodded, “The Doctor said she was barely over a month along, not uncommon for stress to cause this. The worst of it is mostly over, just a few days rest and, physically she should be fine. Bit of a shock even Dabondor said she had no clue, it was so early.”

Between his cousins Thorin made his way for the door with Frerin behind him. Tearfully in the hall he mumbled, “There has to be something we can do for her pain.”

Gripping Thorin’s shoulder Frerin, “Thorin, you need to take it easy.” Thorin turned to face him with a tearful glare to find his tearful gaze in return, “You were there too, either she didn’t want to make more of that night or was worried about what it meant, we haven’t talked about it the three of us. Now she finds out she conceived from it. I know it hurts, but we have to ease into this or she might get more upset.”

Thorin, “How are we supposed to be calm? Gramps doesn’t even know-,”

“Thorin,” lowly he cut him off moving him aside saying, “From what I remember I was behind her the whole time. Jaqi is your Consort now, unless by some off chance the baby is fine, even then still they will be added to your line.” Thorin’s head shifted to the side a tick, “I love her, as a Sister, you know I do. You are in a relationship. Unless she says otherwise she remains your Consort. No need to add to any stress by publicly throwing me in the mix.”

Nodding abruptly Thorin turned through a sharp exhale continuing his way through the halls until they found your private room, pausing at the door they knocked gently and entered peeking in finding you shifting onto your back with a groan at your next cramp. Your brothers were lounged out on cots around the room as your father stood at their entrance. A grin flashed onto his face with a nod, “Your Majesties.”

They shook their heads and Frerin said, “Please, you’ve known us long enough, we don’t need titles.”

Thorin wet his lips, “Mr Pear, we should probably-,”

Your father shook his head, “We can handle all the customary discussions later. As for now, I have a call to make to my Wife. Your Grandfather has agreed to send out for the best Obgyn, should be landing in a couple hours for better scans. It was just a blood test back in Gondor.” Thorin nodded and he watched him pass by after saying, “Shouldn’t be too long but I’ll be back in a bit if she asks, so you can have some time alone.” After a pause he looked the brothers over saying, “If it helps, I believe you would have managed to work it all out. Would have done right for the little one, even through school.”

Alone in the room they turned to your bed where they settled around you, Frerin and Thorin snuggled at your sides as your eyes peeked open curiously at them. Weakly you chuckled saying, “I suppose it wasn’t a dream after all.”

Cupping your cheek Thorin sweetly kissed your lips, “Are you in a lot of pain?”

You shook your head, “No. It’s better now.” Wetting your lips you asked, “Thror knows?”

Thorin nodded and Frerin answered, “You have been recorded as Consort for Thorin. It will be marked down on Thorin’s line.”

Leaning back you caught Frerin’s eyes asking, “Just his?”

Frerin nodded cupping your cheek with a soft chuckle, “I do love you, however, you are in love with my brother. Unless by some chance I have won you over-,” you rolled your eyes and giggled in his folding around you in a tight hug kissing your forehead. “Thought so, either way, head over heels to hear you’re finally dubbed Consort.”

“Does this mean I have to be in a parade or something?”

Thorin chuckled kissing your forehead, “No. Just rest, a specialist should be here in a bit.”

Dwalin at your feet moved the blanket so he could start to rub one of your feet while Balin took the other, each sharing just what details of the celebration coming up along with what you had missed in your courses. The work for all of which had been collected for you with countless questions about why you had missed school at all and why the Princes had been missing all but rugby practices as well.

.

On your back staring at the screen while the specialist pressed the wand into your navel, “It looks like you had a ruptured ovarian cyst. I don’t see any more, which is good. As for miscarriage,” around the room the Durins and your family hopefully listened in as she shifted the wand and your brow inched up and you asked, “Why is there a ghost on the screen?” Pointing at what seemed to be a cocky ghost grinning on the image before you.

The specialist chuckled saying, “Those, would be your triplets.”

Your mouth fell open and your father chuckled leaning in to kiss your forehead, “You three looked like a seal on your first picture.”

Grinning at you the specialist stated, “Now, as far as the cyst goes, it appears your body had to pick which to keep feeding. Cyst simply split free and burst. The fluid mostly flowed out of you, the pain is from the pressure of your body moving what is left to be reabsorbed. It still is early, I would say a few more days on bed rest to be safe and bi weekly check ups through the first trimester.”

The rest of the stop in was filled with detailed instructions for your diet and self care tips taken down by the Durins, all of whom lit up at the news of their new member. None more elated than Dis, who stole the spot at your side across from Thorin when the specialist left to start sharing tips and plans she had for your entire pregnancy. Though an urgent call tore Thror from your side only to have him and his anxious walk back to your bedside causing you to ask, “Is anything wrong?”

Wetting his lips he turned on the tv along the wall he set to the news that replayed the story about the reason for your absences being that you had lost the Prince’s child, though which one they still had no clue leading to one anchor leading the others into agreeing with him you were Consort for both. Folding your fingers over your mouth you watched the story build and build for the few minutes you watched until Thror’s asking, “Bunny?”

Your eyes turned to him and your brows inched up, “Hmm?”

“Are you alright with me giving an official announcement? People are bringing tokens to the gates.”

Wetting your lips you sheepishly said, “I don’t really know the best way to say this.” He nodded, “They could belong to both.”

A snort came from behind the hands of one of your eldest brothers covering his mouth as he hid behind your father at the Princes both awkwardly grinning at you as you said, “It, was the once, but still-,”

Thror’s grin earned a chuckle from your father as well in seeing the King nod and say, “I shall announce you as both of their Consorts then, even if you still choose to only wed Thorin in the future. We will get this train to stop circling its caboose.” A curt nod ended his sentence making you giggle in his turn to hurry off to give the emergency notice.

Peering up at your father you caught his chuckle in his reach over to pat your ankle as the brothers snuggled against you starting to delve into the put off conversation of courtship and honoring your bond to the pair of them now. In the opposite end of the Palace the King spoke to a camera broadcasting all through the kingdom stirring the growing crowd outside to silence as it played over the speakers aimed out to the gates. Their tears for the unspoken heir presumably lost welled into a growing hope that the now confirmed heir to both Second Generation Crown Princes would remain healthy through the full term, however long that would be at their half Dwarf lineage against your assumed Numenor blood.

The real shock came with both brothers exiting the front of the Palace grinning to the groupings of people arriving. A trail of guards along with them as they accepted the gifts and flowers, shaking hands and accepting the hugs of children along the way sharing news you were safe in bed resting. By noon word had rippled through to all of Thror’s kingdoms and the lands around Erebor already sending congratulation and well wishes for the heir along with wishes to see the celebration for your union and to publicly record the heir. Comfortably you laid back relaxing as the guys returned to school, settling into the schedule again they handed off your completed assignments for you and confirmed you would be back again soon.

.

The first day back and you felt all eyes on you as you passed through the sea of students. Each Professor beamed having you back again taking their own silent pool on when you would give birth. Professors Baggins and Reeves had the most animated reactions to your return. Soon enough the days blew by and your progress in classes and growth were splayed out publicly for the world to see and as the ninth month passed by without you sprouting so much past a small bump the world groaned at the slow long wait of typical Dwarven births.

A full year had passed and with a series of courses you had tucked under your belt and together with the Princes, who relished having another year to sandwich you through your shared classes stealing brushes of their hands across your growing bump, all sat with you to help share the course stealing so you can get your credits sooner.

Second New Years had come and gone and again headlines flew across the world each time you were just a few moments behind schedule. Nobody however expected the explosion your sudden labor would cause. Wide eyed after an exam in one of your lone classes you sat after a long exam, in fetching your bag you sat down again at a sharp pain in your pelvis. Quietly you tore a page from one of your notebooks you crumbled to throw at the guard mentally drifting off along the wall. His head turned sharply to the room finding your hand subtly waving him over as you finished packing your bag, at your side he crouched to hear your whisper, “I think I need to leave.”

Hastily he shouldered your bag and helped you up guiding you outside where he lifted you in his arms carrying you after giving the alert over his radio. Inside the car again on the way to the Palace you steadily breathed in the back until you stopped at the side entrance. The door on the car opened and in your rise to your feet a squeak left you at the splash of water between your legs, softly you said to the driver, “I am so-,”

He chuckled shaking his head, “No need for sorry, you go and relax as best you can. Nothing a few towels can’t sop up.”

Wetting your lips you heard assurances that your relatives were on their way as the ruling family would be back from the Iron Hills as soon as the storms keeping them there could allow. Silence seemed to flood through Erebor for an agonizing week. A long painful wait came to a head for a half hour long end to your labor with three crying children, far too into the labor already your planned c section was tossed into the wind by the time the assigned surgeon got on the line. In the sea of blondes your mother ended up aiding the most in your labor with your father catching the last that was eager to join its siblings. Settled back into your healing bath after while your parents and the midwife rinsed off the trio your eyes met Thorin and Frerin’s over the video chat B had been keeping going with progress checks.

No official announcement, no raised flag or presentation of the chosen flock of Ravens to spread the word through the streets the people sat waiting until their King would come home. The fifth day had come and gone with only a brief sighting of you at one of the balconies stirring up a spreading grin on the faces of the crowds waiting for news growing more concerned by the day. A nip at your lip was followed by your lean in to whisper to the first of the antsy Ravens that hopped close enough for you to nab, a gentle toss later your hands released and the eager bird took off to the crowds sharing a simple number, 3. Behind him at the discovery of their missing member the Raven hall emptied and they all soared over your head to join their kin.

The number soon shared and elated gasps from the crowds rippled out through each of the streets while the growing flock of Ravens spread the news across Erebor. Two days more and finally the King returned, cheers and shouts sounded while the Royals met their newest members with all of the crowds outside starting up once again at sunrise in singing the traditional songs to welcome the new heirs to their next day. Noon again brought with it the long awaited traditional announcement with names and number of the first set of triplets in their line’s history.

Behind that came a flood of gold changing hands as bets were both won and lost, though none could tell just how your futures would grow. Two fathers to help with your little trio, all in school so close to the public bringing a new look into the lives of those ruling their lands for the generation you were born into. Hopes would rise and fall, but no matter what, none of you would forget the grand parades the birth and following marriage for you and Thorin. And none would forget the day fire lit up the sky and just as soon as their Princess had arrived she had vanished in the clutches of an all to unexpected rise of the shadow clad Lord Smaug, and the ripple of destruction that followed until a badly bloodied blonde floated down the river of Raven Hill. Straight into the arms of a startled watchman who sounded a long since awaited alarm at the cracking of icy green eyes.


End file.
